


Here we are

by Ayumichan1998



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Love, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random - Freeform, Smut, kpop, pornwithoutplot, thirsty hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumichan1998/pseuds/Ayumichan1998
Summary: Is it normal to want to fuck your band mate or to be fucked by him? To want to be kissed by him and pushed against a door everytime you see him? To rip his shirt off his gorgeous body and mark him as yours?Well, I can’t help it okay? Just look at this booty, damnit.Hyungwon was whipped for his bandmate Wonho. He never thought he had a chance though, being in the same group and all. That is until Wonho kissed him.Basically Porn with a little plot, read at your own risk. Boy x boy.English is not my first languageLEAVE A COMMENT PLS <3





	Here we are

** **

**  
**

** Here we are **

Is it normal to want to fuck your band mate or to be fucked by him? To want to be kissed by him and pushed against a door everytime you see him? To rip his shirt off his gorgeous body and mark him as yours?

Well, I can’t help it okay? Just look at this booty, damnit.  
His round ass, thick thighs, his perfect six pack, those muscular arms that would look so good wrapped around my waist or pushing my legs apart while thrus- okay, sorry.

But don’t get me started on his face. I mean he looks so cute but sexy at the same time and his smile…I’m whipped, alright?

I already thought he was good looking when I first met him a few years ago but back then I still thought I was straight.But  then he started working out more and more and I started to find literally everything about him so fucking attractive.

He’s like a fucking wet dream come true. Like sex on legs, if you know what I mean.

I first noticed that I was attracted to him in that way because of a dream I had. Let’s just say I woke up with a raging boner and I was lucky that I didn’t cum in my sleep because that would be kinda hard to explain. I would have moaned and my band mates would have been soooo grossed out.

At first I thought that I just found him hot and all but then my heart started to beat very fast whenever he came near me and I got these butterflies inside my stomach. That’s when I realised that it wasn’t just a crush or sexual attraction but something different. I’ve fallen for him and I’m falling deeper and deeper day by day.

But can I do about it? Nothing because he’s my Hyung and band mate and probably straight. Well, at least I think so. Besides, dating or hooking up with a member is literally the worst idea ever.

If you didn’t figure out who  mean…Well, I mean Hoseok or Wonho or whatever you wanna call this perfect human being.

Almost everyday I found myself nearly drooling whenever I saw him. It was torture. For example when he worked out with a few weights at home and you were able to se his arms flex.

Or when he was practicing a choreo and thought it would be okay to throw in a few extra lip bites and when he looked at the camera or mirror as if he fucked it in his mind. Like what the heck? Who told this man it was okay? Well, the fangirls loved it and I secretly loved it too but it was also killing me.

Do you know how hard it was to hide a boner? Especially if you got said boner because of your member and friend who happens to share a dorm with you? Well, jerking off was just as hard. Imagine seven guys wanting to shower or use the toilet or whatever.

Another thing that was turture was when Wonho was getting out of the bathroom after taking a shower. That’s what just happened. He stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips, which hung dangerously low, his hair was still wet and water was dripping down his chest to his delicious v line.

I could feel blood rushing south. My jeans got uncomfortably tight, my cock was begging for attention but I wanted to give Wonho’s dick all my attention instead. God, I just wanted to go down on my knees and su-

“Hyungwon?“, Wonho asked. He looked at me as if he was expecting an answer to something but I was probably to busy drooling over his gorgeous body.

“What? I mean yes, Hyung?“, I answered, trying not to think about all the things I secretly wanna do to him. I bit my lower lip and smile, hoping that the semi boner I was having wouldn’t be noticeable the way I sat on the couch in our living room.

“What were you thinking about? I was talking to you but you were just staring at me I mean I know I look good but is everything alright? I feel like this is happening a lot lately. Is something wrong? Do you have something on your mind?“ Fuck, you’re on my mind all day long. He’s probably be disgusted if he knew I liked him that way.

“N-No, don’t worry, Hyung. I was just thinking about something. Nothing important though. I’m sorry. What were you saying?“ I smiled but he didn’t look that convinced. I really hoped he’s let it go. I couldn’t possible tell him that I didn’t listen to him because he was so freaking hott hat I couldn’t take my eyes off of him for a second and that I was imagining doing all kinds of things to him and his body.

“Well, if you wanna talk about it, you know where my room is Anyway, the others wanted to know what you want to eat? Kihyun doesn’t want to cook today and the others were thinking about ordering something. Are you hungry?“ My stomach grumbled, I didn’t eat anthing since breakfast and it was already 8 pm.

“I‘ll take that as a yes.“, he said and chuckled. Damn, he’s so cute.

“I’m starving but I don’t know. What do you wanna eat, Hyung?“

“I’d like to just go to the convenience stoor and buy some ramen but Minhyuk and Chankyun want to eat Pizza and Jooheon and Kihyun want Chicken. Hownu said he’s fine with anything.“ Of course…His obsession with Ramen is just so cute. I chuckled.

“Ramen sounds nice.“, I said and his face lit up. Eriously, I can’t with this man. He’s so damn adorable sometimes.

“Nice! Want to eat ramen together? I could run to the convenience store real quick. The others can just do what they want. Maybe we can watch a movie afterwards or something? We didn’t have any time to hang out together lately, just you and I.“ He said, shrugging. He’s right though.

We used to hang out more often, just him and I. We used to meet in his room because he has a room for himself in our new dorm and we’d watch movies, listen to new songs we were working on and chat all night. Our schedule was pretty full the last few weeks or months really, so we just went to bed or hung out with the whole group.

“I’d like that. Want me to come with you?“, I asked.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just put on some clothes. But you can go into my room and wait for me if you want to. Just turn on some music or choose a movie yo wanna watch or something. “, he said, smiling at me warmly. I nooded and followed him into his room. I really liked his room. He had lots of music equipment and a king sized bed with dark sheets. I sat down on the bed and inhaled. This room smelled so much like him, like something manly and sexy. Didn’t know how to describe it, I just really loved his scent.

I forgot that he needed to put on some clothes until he let the towel fall, revealing the rest of his naked and gorgeous body. I gasped and blushed, feeling hot again. His cock was bigger than mine, it was really long and thick. I licked my bottom lip and chewed on it slightly. If I was an anime character Imy nose would be bleeding like crazy.

“Do you like that you see? “ Wonho said suddenly. I looked at him, shocked and blushed even more if that was even possible.

“W-What? S-S-Sorry! “ I said, turning my head away quickly. That was s embarrassing.

“You don’t have to be sorry. “ He put on some clothes, judging by the sounds I heard and left.

To be completely honest I was extremely nervous becausemy heart and hormones seemed to be going even more crazy the last few weeks but I also missed him. I missed spending time with him alone, having his attention for myself.

I’ve been feeling more and more jealous too. Our members are quite close and I don’t mind a little skinship but after seeing Minhyuk sniffing and groping Wonho’s body after he came out of the shower a few day ago? I was this close to tearing Minhyuk’s head off and tell him that Wonho is mine. Although he’s not mine, sadly. He didn’t even know how I feel.

Hyungwon, you’re such a fool. How can you be like that when you will never have a chance anyway? He’ll never like you back. Why would he? He’s straight, he’s hot and he could literally get anybody he wanted. Why would he choose you? Besides, homosexuality wasn’t accepted in the K-Pop industry.

I felt as if someone pierced my heart with a knife. I just wanted to cry, to hide and for tis feelings to stop. I can’t be in love with a person who doesn’t and will never love me back. I refused to let the tears fall though and played with my phone till he came back.

Wonho came back after about 10 minutes. The store was really close by.

„Any movie you have in mind? “ He asked, sitting next to me on his bed. Our legs were touching and got goosebumps. This is torture, I’m telling you.

“Not really. Just choose something. “ He did, we cooked our ramen, if you can call that cooking and ate. I couldn’t stop myself from glancing at him once in awhile.

I didn’t really pay attention to the movie until I suddenly saw two guys making out. I gasped. What the heck? I mean it was hot but I never expected Wonho to choose a movie with a homossexual couple.

“Ähm, Hyung?“ I started carefully, not really knowing what to say. He turned his head and looked me straight in the eye.

“What is it, Hyungwon? Is something the matter?“ He smiled, it was almost like a smirk. I must have been imagining that tho.

“T-The two guy t-they-“ I looked at the screen again and saw that they weren’t just kissing anymore. This was a full on sex scene. What the heck was going on?

The taller guy kissed the other boy’s neck and put his hand inside his jeans. Okay, this was really hot but I couldn’t get a boner. No, not with Wonho sitting next to me. Damn it.

“It’s kinda hot, isn’t it? No need to feel embarrassed, Hyungwon.“ Wonho said and licked his lips. WTF am I dreaming? I realy didn’t now what to say.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Hyungwon.“ He began. I was so scared my heart was beating so fast and my eyes bagan to tear up. My breath quickened. I was about to get up. I wanted to leave. I had to leave. Oh god, he’ll find me disgusting and I’ll be forced to leave the group and I’ll never be able to stand on stage again and-

“Hey, calm down! What’s wrong?“, Wonho asked, grabbing me by the shoulders, keeping me from getting up.

“Y-You think I‘m disgusting, don’t you hyung? I mean, how could you not? We’re band mates and it’s not okay if one of y-your members falls in love with you, is it? And since I’m a boy it’s even worse. I-I’ll have to leave the group and I-“ Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I couldn’t even look at him, scared of what I’d see in his eyes.

“Wait what? No, I’d never think of you as disgusting! Please don’t cry!“ He lifted my chin with one of his hands and our eyes met. He didn’t look at me with disgust or hatred or anything I expected. Instead hs eye were filled wih warmth and affection and something else I couldn’t describe.

“B-But-“ He kissed me to shut me up. My eyes widdened, my heart started beating faster and faster and those butterflies were going crazy.

The kiss was gentle and loving. Wonho’s lips were so damn soft. He broke the kiss to brush the tears away with his thumbs and smiled at me.

“I like you, Hyungwon. I have liked you for a while now but I wasn’t sure if you felt the same or if you only liked my body or anything. I don’t know. “

“I-I l-like you. A lot!“ I said and pecked his lips quickly, feeling shy. My cheeks must have been as red as a tomato.

He chuckled before circled his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, cloing the distance between our lips again.

This time I melted into the kiss, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with passion. This kiss was deeper but loving. He licked into my mouth and our tongues started battling for dominance although I knew I’d never win against him.

I moaned into the kiss. Wonho tasted like heaven and he was such a good kisser, my head was spinning. I could already feel the arousal. Don’t judge me okay, I’ve been wanting this for a while now and now that this is happening I just can’t help myself.

Wonho started to kiss, lick and bite my neck, which left me panting. My neck was always so damn sensitive and his lip and tongue against it was just so damn good.

His hand wandered under my shirt, carressing my flat stomach before he pinched a nipple, catching me off guard. How the hell can this feel so damn good? It’s just a nipple, Hyungwon. Calm the fuck down or else you’ll cum before the real fun starts.

“You’re so sensitive, baby. Want me to continue or do you want me to stop? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I can wait.“ He said before kissing my collarbones.

“P-Please don’t stop!“ I panted, carressing his chest and abs with my hands before pullin his shirt up a little, so I could touch him directly. His skin felt so smootch and warm. I couldn’t believe what was happening bu I sure as hell didn’t want this to stop.

“Okay, I won’t.“ He growled and pulled his shirt over his head before he started to unbutton my white button down shirt, leaving it unbuttoned but not pulling it off completely.

Wonho took one of my nipples inside his mouth, circling his tongue around it and pushed me back a little so my back hit the soft sheets. I moaned and pulled him closer. I wanted him to be as close to me as possible.

“Wait a second, baby. I need to lock the door. We don’t want the other to suddenly come in, do we?“ He let go of me real quick, I pouted and whined but I knew he was right. He locked the door and opened his bedside drawer, pulling a small and half used bottle out of it, it was lube. I licked my lips and raised an eyebrow. This was going to be awesome. My body trembled in anticipation.

“Having no room mate has a lot of perks.“ He said, smirking before he climbed back on top of me. I chuckled and attacked his neck with kisses. He let out a sexy groan which turned me on even more if that was even possible. After that he started palming my clothed erection, which caused me to let out a low moan. My jeans were too damn tight at that moment and it almost hurt, I seriously needed them gone.

“Please, Wonho hyung!“ I panted. He seemed to get the message and unuttoned my jeans, pulling them off my long legs, throwing them somewhere across the room.

“Kiss me.“ I whispered into his ear and he immediately hid. He kissed me as if our lifes depended on it, exploring my mouth with his tongue, making me moan into the kiss.

I grabbed his belt, opened it and tried to get rid of his jeans as quickly as possible, which was not he easiest thing to do in this position. I whined, suddenly hating clothes so much.

He got up, threw his pants and boxers off before he also pulled my boxers off, leaving me completely naked and panting. I felt so embarrassed and wanted to cover myself with my hands but Wonho didn’t let me. He growled and threw my hands above my head, holding onto them with one hand. He was so strong and dominant but gentle at the same time which made me go crazy.

“Don’t you dare! I want to see all of you, baby!“ He said, voice low and thick with arousal, which made me shiver. Dominant Wonho was such a turn on, I felt like I could cum just from that.

“Okay, come on. Get on top of me, Hyungwon!“ I was confused but did as I was told. He turned me around, so I was on top of him, facing his rock hard cock and he was facing mine. This position was so embarrassing but hot at the same time. Fuck.

Wonho kissed the tip of my cock a few times, licked the pre cum away and licked the underside before he took me inside his mouth, letting the head of my cock hit his throat. I was too busy moaning and panting like crazy, grabbing onto his thighs, needing something to hold onto. The feeling of Wonho’s soft an wet mouth was incredible. The pleasure was insane.

I didn’t want to be the only one feeling good, so I started licking his tip. Then I tried to suck as much as possible, stroking the rest with my hand because I couldn’t get the whole thing inside my mouth. Sucking dick wasn’t easy while moaning but Wonho seemed to like it, moaning a few times around my cock, which send waves of pleasure through my body.

I heard a cap being opened. Wonho had grabbed the lube, coating three fingers with enough of the substance before he circled the first finger around my entrance. He pushed it inside and I moaned. He thrust the finger in and out of my hole and added a second one pretty quickly, making me whine around his cock loudly. The pleasure was too much. He was still sucking me off while finger fucking me and I was barely able to keep him inside me mouth because it felt so good. He didn’t seem to mind though.

He added a third finger when he felt like I could take it. I stopped sucking him off, settling for stroking him instead cause I couldn’t breath probably anymore.

I could feel this familiar feeling inside my stomach, telling me that I was close.

“W-Wonho, I-I’m gonna-“ I tried to warn him, so he could stop but he had different plans. He picked up the pace with both his mouth and fingers and I threw my head back with a loud curse, cumming inside his mouth.

I was panting loudly, comming down from my high. Wonho swallowed my cum and turned me back around, so we were facing each other and he was back on top of me. He was still rock hard, hi eyes dark with lust.

“I don’t have any condoms. We can stop if you want to.“ He said, kissing me lovingly.

“No! I want you! P-Please!“ I begged, pulling him closer till he was positioned between my legs, our chests touching. At this point I really didn’t care if we used a condom or not. I knew Wonho, he was clean and I was clean too.

“Alright. Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?“ He said, looking into my eyes. I nooded. I knew he was serious, he would stop anytime, if I wanted him to. Which I definitely didn’t want him to. My heart couldn’t take this man. He was too good to be true.

Wonho coated his cock in enough lube before pushing my legs even wider apart. He looked into my eyes, I grabbed onto his arms and he pushed his cock inside of me slowly. I threw my head back, moaning loudly. I could feel him filling me up. It felt so hot and just right, even though it hurt a bit. He groaned and waited a few seconds to let me adjust to his size.

“Move! F-Fuck me, Wonho!“ I moaned, wrapping my legs around his hips to pull him even closer.

He started pulling almost completely out before thrusting back inside of me. After a few thrusts he hit that special spot inside o me that made me see stars, my prostate.

“Fuck! R-Right there! Harder!“ My moans got louder and louder as he started to thrust into me faster and harder. I’ve never felt this pleasure before. It was perfect.

“Ahh! I’m close!“

“Me too! Cum for me, Hyungwon!“ Wonho picked up the speed and I dug my fingers into his back, moaning his name loudly while cumming on our stomaches and chests.

A few thrusts later Wonho tensed up and groaned something that sounded like my name, his cum filling me up. Damn.

We tried to catch our breaths and we kissed bevor he pulled out of me.

“Damn. We should probably take a shower.“ Wonho said, while stroking my cheek.

“We should. But I don’t think I can get up.“ I laughed a little. I was really sore and could already feel his cum running down my ass and legs. Gross but kinda hot.

“No problem. Let your boyfriend carry you like a princess.“ He chuckled and I blushed.

“Boyfriend, huh? I like the sound of that.“


End file.
